Un mismo desino
by leyla-san
Summary: Usumaki Naruto un chico universitario, con una vida común y corriente, hasta que conoce a cierta chica que cambiara por completo su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Un mismo destino**

Declaración: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto, solo los tome para mis ideas bizarras jijiji

-dialogos-

"_pensamientos"_

**Capitulo 1 Búsqueda **

Era una noche de luna llena en la ciudad de Tokio. En la sima de un edificio podía observarse la figura de dos sujetos que vestían con capas negras largas hasta los talones y con unos gorros que les cubría el rostro, por lo que no se podía distinguir la figura de ninguno de los dos. El viento soplaba provocando que las capas se mecieran.

Sujeto 1: Así que la hora a llegado, el poder del portador pronto despertara.

Sujeto 2: Así es, es por ello que lo encomiendo a tu cuidado – contestaba con vos fría y seria – debes entrenarlo y cuidarlo, hasta que logre controlar sus poderes.

Sujeto 1: Cumpliré con sus órdenes.

Sujeto 2: Bien, volveré cuando todo esté listo – finalizado la frase desaparecía entre las sobras.

Sujeto 1: Vamos, hay trabajo que hacer –una figura aparecía detrás de él. Arrojándose del edifico hacia el vacio.

***-….-***-…-***-…-***-…-***

El sol se dejaba ver por las colinas, iluminado los techos de las casas y escabulléndose dentro de los hogares atreves de las ventanas, dándole de lleno en la cara de cierto rubio que ya hacia recostado plácidamente en su cama.

-Demonios ya amaneció- se quejaba un chico alto de cabello rubio y ojos azules, con una piel bronceado y unas curiosas marquitas en sus mejillas – quiero dormir un rato mas – dando media vuelta para que el sol no siguiera molestándolo – un momento qué hora es – dirigiendo rápidamente su vista al pequeño reloj que tenía en su buro – maldición es tardísimo, voy a llegar tarde.

Se Lévano como bólido de la cama, se dirigió directo a la regadera, se vistió y salió disparado a la calle, rogándole a kami por que pudiera llegar a tiempo.

***-….-***-…-***-…-***-…-***

- Bueno chicos hoy empezaremos la clase con... – el profesor fue interrumpido por la puerta que en ese momento se habría – valla señor Uzumaki de nuevo llega tarde – decía en tono molesto el profesor, al ver llegar a un joven rubio sumamente agitado por la carrera que había emprendido para poder llegar a su clase.

- Lo….lo siento….puedo pasar – preguntaba jadeando el rubio, depuse de semejante carrera.

- Adelante estábamos a punto de comenzar –indicándole que tomará asiento lo más pronto posible.

- Si, gracias – respondía el chico ya un poco más calmado, dirigiéndose rápidamente a su asiento.

- Valla Naruto, no me digas que otra vez te quedaste dormido – se burlaba de él un chico de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes – pareces un niño.

- Cállate Gara – le contestaba sumamente molesto el rubio – mi despertador no sonó.

- mph si no olvidaras programarlo, no te pasaría – se escucho la voz fría de un chico de de ojos y cabello color negro.

-Tú también te vas a burlar Sasuke-teme – le contesta sumamente molesto el rubio y dedicándole una mirada llena de odio al azabache.

- Valla señor Uzumaki, además de llegar tarde se da el lujo de ponerse a platicar – lo reprendía el profesor sumamente molesto por la interrupción – tal parece que desea que le deje algún trabajo extra como castigo.

- NOOOOOO – gritaba sumamente nervioso el rubio – lo siento, no volverá a pasar – decía sumamente preocupado el rubio.

- Muy bien, continuamos - prosiguió con la clase el profesor.

***-….-***-…-***-…-***-…-***

- Al fin tenemos una hora libre – decía feliz un rubio estirándose después de cuatro horas de clases sobre derecho y leyes.

Uzumaki Narutoes un chico de 20 años de edad, estudia en la universidad de Tokio la carrera de derecho, ya que quería volverse un famoso abogado, defensor de los derechos de las personas.

- Las clases el profesor Azuma sí que son agotadoras – decía el peli rojo amigo del rubio.

- Así es, además de que deja un montón de tarea y ni se diga de sus exámenes, son terribles – se quejaba el rubio- debería haber una ley en contra de esos exámenes.

- No sufrirías tanto si estudiaras mas – le reprochaba su azabache amigo en voz baja, pero que el rubio logro escuchar.

- Que dijiste – estaba a punto de lanzársele enzima al azabache.

- Vamos chicos no peleen – intentaba tranquilizarlos el peli rojo – porque mejor no planeamos que hacer al salir de la escuela – comenta el peli rojo para distraerlos.

- Que les parece si vamos al nuevo centro comercial que acaban de inaugurar, dicen que hay una tienda que tiene lo más reciente en videojuegos y consolas – comentaba un enérgico e ilusionado rubio con estrellitas que salían de sus ojos.

- mph –

- Pues parece que ya esta decidió – comentaba el peli rojo

- Pero ahora vamos a comer que no desayune y tengo mucha hambre – decía el rubio sobándose el estomago.

***-….-***-…-***-…-***-…-***

Una vez finalizadas las clases, los chicos se dirigían al centro comercial, estaban a puto de subirse en el auto del azabache, cuando el rubio vio a alguien.

- Esperen, en un momento vuelvo – y sin más el rubio echo a correr.

Al ver hacia donde se dirigía el rubio el azabache izo una mueca y se introdujo al auto, el peli rojo sonrió y también se introdujo en l auto.

- Se nota que a Naruto le gusta que lo rehacen a cada rato – comentaba el peli rojo – jamás entenderá que esa chica no es para él – sonreía para sí mismo.

- Ya sabes que es muy terco – le contestaba el azabache.

En la entrada de la escuela, el rubio se acercaba a una chica peli rosa y de ojos verdes, que iba acompañada de una rubia de ojos azules.

- Hola Sakura- chan como estas - saludaba muy feliz el rubio a una la peli rosa, que al verlo cambio a una cara de molestia y desagrado.

- Que quieres Naruto, no estoy de humor – contestaba sumamente fastidiada la peli rosa.

- Bueno iba rumbo al nuevo centro comercial, ese que acaban de inaugurar, y pus, quería saber si te gustara ir con migo y lo…

- No me interesa ir contigo a ningún lado, ya te he dicho hasta el cansancio que no me interesas y que me dejes en paz – y sin dejarlo terminar de hablar se alejo de él, dejando a un muy triste rubio atrás.

Ya en el auto con sus amigos.

- Solo a ti se te ocurre ir a invitarla - le reprochaba el peli rojo – si ya sabes que se iba a negar, no sé que le vez a esa pesada, engreída, que se cree lo mejor solo por estar estudiando medicina y creerse la mejo cirujano del mundo, habiendo tantas chicas lindas por ahí, tu vas y te fijas en esa fea y plana amargada.

Naruto estaba con la cabeza agachada y sumamente triste por la forma en la que lo avía tratado Sakura.

- Vámonos de una vez – decía Sasuke arrancando el auto y lleno rumbo al centro comercial.

***-….-***-…-***-…-***-…-***

- Sugoi, sí que es enorme este lugar – comentaba Naruto ya recuperado del altercad sufrido minutos antes - me pregunto si tendrán el nuevo videojuego "los zombis contraatacan" (N/A: lo sé pésimo nombre para un videojuego ¬¬) dicen que es aun más sangriento que el anterior – y sin más se introdujo velozmente en el local.

- Yo voy a hacer unas compras, los veo al rato – Gara se dirigió rumbo a una librería y se perdió dentro de ella.

- Bien yo veré que el baka no rompa nada – la verdad Sasuke también quería probar alguno de los juegos, pero jamás lo admitiría y sin más se introdujo en el local, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Naruto estaba sumamente entretenido matando zombis, que no se percato de la hora que era. Entonces una señal le indico que el juego termino.

- Demonios ya no tengo cambio – buscaba desesperadamente dentro de sus pantalones, pero un destello lo izo boletar y en el piso vio una moneda tirada – jejeje hoy es mi día de suerte – después de levantar la moneda e incorporarse, miro hacia el gran ventanal que daba justo hacia fuera del establecimiento, y entonces vio pasar a una mujer delgada de cabello negro que por las luces de la plaza pudo observar unos destellos azulados en el, este le llegaba casi a la cadera, su piel era blanca, como si el sol jamás la hubiera tocado, tenía un cuerpo bastante deseable, un busto prominente, una estrecha cintura y unas amplias caderas que se movían armónicamente. Vestía un pantalones de mezclilla azul claro que se amoldaba perfectamente a sus bien toreas piernas, una blusa blanca sin mangas que rodeaban su cuello, dejando al descubierto sus hombros y parte de la espalda y una zapatillas de tacón del mismo color que la blusa. Fijo su vista en su rostro, unos labios carnosos y rosados muy deseables, un nariz pequeña, pero lo que más le llamo la atención de la joven, fueron esos extraños pero muy hermosos ojos color pera,"_ si un rostro angelical, el más bello que allá visto en toda mi vida"_.

-O ye baka, ya es tarde hay que irnos – le decía Sasuke sacándolo de su ensoñación, mientras se acercaba a él – me oíste – le repetía al no ver respuesta de su amigo rubio.

- Eh – volteaba a ve a su amigo – si, ya voy – regresando su vista al cristal, pero la joven ya no estaba, salió corriendo del establecimiento para ver si lograba verla afuera, pero grande fue su decepción al no encontrarla, _"habrá sido mi imaginación"._

- A quien buscas – lo miraba interrogante Sasuke.

- A…a nadie –decía un tanto deprimido el rubio – y Gara – pregunto al no verlo cerca.

- Nos está esperando en el auto, vamos.

Ya en el estacionamiento vieron a Gara recargado contra el auto, una vez rehuidos se metieron en el auto y se marcharon del lugar. Mientras tanto la figura de una persona parada sobre el centro comercial veía como los chicos se retiraban del lugar.

- Al fin te encontré – decía la misteriosa figura, mientras la noche caía sobre la ciudad

**Continuara….**

Yu ju aquí estoy con una nueva historia, ya se ya se como una nueva si todavía no termino la otra, pero no se preocupen, prometo ser responsable y completar ambas historias.

Espero y esta nueva historia sea de su agrado, espero sus cometarios

Chao


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero y sea de su agrado.

Antes que nada quisiera agradécele a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado un poco de su valioso tiempo para leer esta humilde historia que he escrito con mucho cariño para todos ustedes amantes del NaruHina.

Ahora si a disfrutar del capítulo.

**Un mismo destino**

Declaración: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-san, yo solo los tome para mis ideas bizarras jijiji

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

**Capitulo 2. Encuentro **

Después de dejar a Gara cerca de su casa, Sasuke fue a dejar a Naruto también, ya que ambos vive cerca.

- Gracias por traerme – decía Naruto bajándose del auto de Sasuke – nos vemos mañana.

- No se te olvide poner el despertador – se burlaba de el Sasuke, mientras Naruto cerraba la puerta del auto.

- Teme… - no pudo continuar su frase, ya que Sasuke arranco el auto y se alejo rápidamente – pero mañana me la pagas – decía mientras se dirigía a la entrada del edificio donde vivía, subió las escaleras de la entrada y una vez dentro se dirigió al elevador que lo llevara al piso en donde se encontraba su departamento.

Naruto vive en un departamento no muy lujoso de dos plantas. El departamento es muy espacioso, en la planta baja tenía una cocina (la cual casi no utiliza, ya que siempre ordenaba comida rápida o salía a comer), un pequeño comedor, también había una sala, con su mesa de centro y un televisor de pantalla plana que estaba colgada en la pared. También estaba el cuarto de lavado y al lado el baño. En la planta alta se encontraban dos recamaras que estaban separadas por el baño (este si tiene regadera y un tina de baño, el de abajo no), también había un pequeño balcón, en donde se podía observar un largo librero repleto de muchísimos libro (principalmente novelas) y también contaba con una mesita y una silla.

- Ya llegue – gritaba Naruto mientras entraba en el departamento – compraste los víveres que hacían falta – decía mientras se dirigía directo a la cocina para revisar el refrigerador – me escuchas – volteando a ver por la barra de la cocina al no obtener respuesta – habrá salido – cuando apoyo las manos en la barra, pudo darse cuenta de la nota que se encontraba sobre ella.

_Nota:_

_Lo siento Naruto pero me hablaron de la editorial para decirme que tenía que ir de urgencia ya que les ha gustado mi novela y quieren publicarla, no es genial, no podre regresar en un tiempo, no se cuanto, yo te aviso cuando vuelva._

_Posdata: no pude ir por los víveres que me encargaste, te deje dinero en la cocina, si te hace falta saca del bacón. _

_Te quiere Jiraiya_

Naruto vive con su padrino Jiraiya, ya que sus padres murieron cuando él era muy pequeño. Sus padres le habían dejado una cuantiosa fortuna, pero como era muy pequeño no podía hacer uso de ella, así que Jiraiya administraba ese dinero hasta que Naruto cumplió la mayoría de edad. Con ese dinero Naruto se financia la universidad y uno que otro capricho, como la moto Suzuki Hayabusa 1300 GSX-R negra con flamas rojas que se compro, y por temor a que se matara Jiraiya no lo deja usar.

- así que estaré solo – decía mientras arrugaba la nota y la tiraba al cesto de basura – aun tengo tiempo para ir al súper – miraba su reloj de pulsera.

Tomo su chaqueta y salió con rumbo al supermercado, decidió caminar (cuando sale de viaje su padrino, aprovecha para usar su moto) ya que el supermercado quedaba cerca, solo tenía que caminar unas cuadras y cruzar el parque, caminar un poco y llegaba al supermercado.

- Encontró todo lo que buscaba – preguntaba la cajera con una sonrisa.

- Si – contestaba Naruto entregándole el dinero y tomando sus cosas para después salir del lugar.

La noche era preciosa, el cielo estaba despejado, por lo que se podía apreciar claramente las estrellas. Naruto estaba caminando lentamente por el parque contemplando el cielo, maravillado por el hermoso espectáculo de luces que le brindaban las estrellas.

- Hola guapo, por que tan solo – escuchaba la voz de una mujer a sus espadas, deteniendo sus pasos y girándose sobre si.

Al voltear Naruto pudo contemplar a una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos verdes, que lo miraba de forma seductora y que empezaba a acércasela - no tienes miedo de que algo malo te pace – caminaba hacia el de forma sensual.

- No veo por qué alguien querría herirme – Naruto retrocedió unos pasos, algo en esa mujer no le daba confianza.

- Bueno, hay personas muy malas en este mundo – decía la mujer con una sonrisa burlona – que te parece si te acompaño a tu casa – se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de Naruto – para asegurarme de que nada malo te pace – lo decía de una forma muy sensual.

- No gracias, puedo cuidarme yo solo – dando media vuelta para marcharse.

De repente sintió como era arrojado violentamente contra uno de los árboles del parque. Ya en el suelo intento incorporarse, pero se había golpeado fuerte en la cabeza por lo que quedo aturdido.

- Que tus padres no te enseñaron a no dejar a una hermosa mujer hablando sola – le recriminaba molesta la chica – creo que tendré que darte clases privadas – acercándose cada vez más a Naruto, con una mirada mezclada entre odio y rencor.

- Que quieres de mi – decía aun aturdido en el suelo Naruto – si es dinero, temo decirte que ya me lo gaste, además…

- jajajajajajaja – reía de forma escandalosa la chica - estas muy equivocado Naruto-san.

- Co…como sabes mi nombre – la miraba muy confundido.

- Se mucho sobre ti Naruto-san – deteniéndose enfrente de el – como el hecho de que tienes algo que deseo.

- Que es lo que quieres – la miraba con preocupación, ya que no savia que es lo que quería de él y como era que lo conocía.

- Quiero tu vida – la chica tenía una expresión demoniaca en su rostro, lo cual aterro a Naruto.

Algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que huir de ahí. De repente la chica se lanzo sobre él con el brazo estirado, como si quisiera atravesarlo. Naruto fue rápido y la esquivo, pero logro rozarle el brazo, por lo que este comenzó a sangrar. Naruto sujeto la herida con su mano. Vio con terror como la chica había partido en dos el árbol donde esteva apoyado con la mano, _"pero que fuerza tiene esta chica, como es posible eso"._

- Por qué haces esto – le decía mientras ponía una distancia prudente entre ellos – yo no te echo nada y si es dinero yo….

- Ya te dije que te equivocas – se incorporaba del suelo – lo que quiero de ti – volteo a verlo – ES TU VIDA – le gritaba lanzándose de nuevo sobre él.

Naruto aduras penas y podía esquivar sus ataques, la chica además de fuerte era muy rápida, y el corte en el brazo no dejaba de sangrar y tenía una sensación extraña por todo el cuerpo. Cada vez se sentía más cansado, pero no podía huir la chica no se lo permitía, intento buscar ayuda, pero el parque estaba completamente solo, no se veía una sola alma por el lugar.

La chica se lanzo de nueva cuanta sobre él, por estar mirando alrededor Naruto no tuvo tiempo de esquivar por completo el ataque, por lo que la chica clavo su mano en su hombro, perforándolo por completo. La chica saco su mano, y acto seguido Naruto cayó de rodillas al piso, sujetando la herida recién provoca.

- Valla debo admitir que has esquivado muy bien mis ataques – lo decía con un tono de burla y lamiendo la sangre de su mano – cuando te vi en el centro comercial pensé que eras un enclenque – se burlaba de el – al menos me entretuviste un rato – borrando la sonrisa de su rostro para cambiar a una de completo terror - pero esto se acabo – tomando del cabello a Naruto con una de las manos y la otra lista para perforarle el corazón – MUERE.

Pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo, una enorme estaca de cristal aparición entre los dos, provocando que la chica retrocediera unos metros lejos de Naruto, el solo pudo ver como el cristal se rompía en miles de pedazos.

- Quien fue – decía la chica al aire ya que no podía ver a su agresor – muéstrate – volteando para todos lados sin poder ubicarlo.

- Es lógico que un ser inferior como tú no pueda localizarme – se escucho una voz. Pero la rubia no lograba averiguar de dónde provenía.

- Sal de una maldita vez – ya sumamente desesperada la rubia.

- Valla que vocabulario – se burlaba la voz - una señorita no debe hablar de esa manera.

La rubia vio como un sujeto decencia unos pasos frente a ella, vestía una capa larga negra con gorro, lo que impedía ver su rostro, alrededor de los hombro tenia puesta una bufanda larga color lila que caí hacia el frente de la capa.

- Quien diablos eres tu – cuestionaba la rubia al extraño frente a ella.

- No tiene caso que te responda, ya que vas a morir – decía de forma fría.

- Nani – arqueando una ceja – tu vas a matarme, a mi – reía sarcástica.

-…..-

Llena de ira, la rubia, se lanzo sobre el extraño atacándolo con ambos brazos, pero él lo esquivaba con mucha facilidad, en uno de sus ataques fallidos el extraño le tira tremendo golpe al estomago, provocando que la rubia se quedara sin aliento, la toma por el brazo estampándola fuertemente contra el suelo para posteriormente darle un pisotón en el estomago, pero este último no fue certero ya que la rubia se alejo rodando de él.

- Maldito – le decía incorporándose y sosteniéndose el estomago con una mano – voy a matarte.

De repente unos extraños símbolos luminosos aparecieron debajo de los pies de la rubia. De sus brazos comenzaron a salir unos tentáculos, que posteriormente comenzaron a enrollarse alrededor de sus brazos, para finalmente formar lo que parecían dos tipos de espadas con sus brazos.

- Te destrozare – la miraba iracunda – voy a hacerte pedazos – se lanzo sobre él con una velocidad increíble, casi imperceptible para el ojo humano, pero el extraño logro esquivarlo fácilmente. Comenzó a correr pero la rubia le dio alcance y alzo su brazo para cortarlo, pero el extraño logro esquivarlo lanzándose hacia atrás.

- Te tengo – la rubia se coloco rápidamente detrás del extraño enterrándole una de las espadas por la espalda – estas acabado – pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que solo era la capa.

- No tu lo estas.

Naruto veía todo desde la distancia, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, pero lo que ahora veía lo dejo completamente en shock, la rubia había apuñalado por la espalda al extraño que lo había salvado, pero este se escabullo y a hora estaba frente a él, pero ya no tenía la capa, por lo que podía ver claramente a su salvador. Frente a el tenia nada más y nada menos que a la chica que había visto en el centro comercial.

A esa bella mujer que ahora lucia aun más hermosa, tenia puestos unos pantalones largos negros entallados, un chaleco negro que hacia juego con el pantalón, no tenia puesta camisa, por lo que se podía apreciar sus hermosos y delgados brazos desnudos y como el chaleco le quedaba a la mitad del busto, podía apreciarse parte de este (N/A: sip en este fic Hinata es más sexy), llevaba puestos unos botines negros de tacón, que eran un poco cubiertos por el pantalón. Naruto se quedo sin palabras al contemplar a la hermosa mujer que tenia frente a él.

- Masaka, tu eres… - no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue cubierta por muchas y enormes estacas de cristal que la aprisionaron, para posteriormente desintegrarse dejando una lluvia de pequeños y finos cristales que caían lentamente. No quedo rastro de la rubia.

La chica una vez terminado su trabajo volteo a ver al rubio que ya hacia arrodillado en el suelo. Se acerco a él y se arrodillo para poder examinarlo.

Naruto seguía en shock, no podía creer que su salvador fuera ella, pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando noto que la chica comenzaba a acercarse.

- Tu….

- No hables – le interrumpió la chica – estas muy mal herido, si no te atienden de inmediato morirás desangrado – revisando minuciosamente sus heridas – no te preocupes, ahora estas a salvo – le decía mirándolo a los ojos.

Naruto se perdió en esos hermosos ojos perla que lo miraban, _"eres tan hermosa"_, quería hablarle pero las palabras no salían de su boca, estaba muy cansado, de repente sintió mucho sueño y callo desmallado.

**Continuara….**

Que les pareció, al fin los dos se encontraron.

Que pasara con Naruto?

Que era lo que quería de Naruto la rubia?

Estas y otras preguntas se aclararan en el siguiente capitulo

Se cuidan, nos vemos en la siguiente.


	3. Chapter 3

.

**Un mismo destino**

**.**

**.**

Declaración: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-san, yo solo los tome para mis ideas bizarras jijiji

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

.

.

**Capitulo 3. Decisiones**

**.**

**. **

- Mi señor – se escucho la voz de un hombre al entrar en la obscura habitación – ya tenemos el reporte – decía el hombre arrodillado y con la vista en el suelo.

- Lograron encontrarlo – se escucho la voz de otra persona, no se podía ver claramente por la obscuridad del lugar.

- Si me señor – declaraba el hombre aun arrodillado – pero no logro traerlo.

- Como dices – lo miraba de forma amenazante – se supone que el aun no logra despertar su poder – reclamaba sumamente irritado – por qué no ha podido traerle.

- bueno eso fue – respondía muy nervioso el hombre – fue porque ella apareció mi señor.

- mph – tomando una copa que se encontraba al lado de el – entonces ellos lo tienen – daba un sorbo de la copa – tendré que informar de esto a mi señor – regresaba la vista al hombre – puedes retirarte.

- Si – se levantaba, le dirigía una reverencia y se retiraba del lugar.

- Eso te pasa por mandar a una inútil como esa – se burlaba una chica rubia de ojos lila – si me hubieras mandado a mí ya tendrías al chico en tu poder.

- mph eres muy confiada Shion – la miraba indiferente – pero ya tendrás tu oportunidad de actuar, por ahora solo hay que esperar, tarde o temprano el poder del chico será nuestro – alzaba su copa.

- Esperare ansiosa el momento – desapareciendo entre las sombras.

.

.

*****-…..-*****-…..-*****

.

.

Naruto comenzaba a despertar, abrió lentamente sus ojos intentando enfocar, estaba un poco aturdido, "_donde estoy_", miraba a su alrededor percatándose de que se encontraba en su habitación,_ "todo fue un sueño",_ intento incorporarse pero un fuerte dolor en el hombro izo que se tendiera de nueva cuenta en la cama.

- Auch – decía mientras se tocaba el hombro.

- No te muevas – se escucho la voz de una chica – tu herida aun no sana completamente.

Naruto busco con la vista de donde provenía esa voz, encontrando sentada sobre un pequeño sillón en la esquina de su cuarto a la hermosa chica que lo había salvado.

- Qui… quien eres tú – preguntaba algo confundido el rubio, al ver a la chica en su cuarto.

- Me llamo Hinata – le contestaba de una forma fría y con una mirada muy seria – te traje aquí después del ataque que sufriste – lo miraba fijamente - Logre detener la hemorragia – mirando su herida en el hombro – la herida sanara por sí misma en unos días mas – levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a la puerta - una vez que te recuperes comenzaremos con el entrenamiento.

Naruto se extraño por la forma en la que le contestaba su salvadora, a pesar de ser una hermosura, tenía una expresión fría, su voz era dulce, pero llena de resentimiento.

- Espera – incorporando de la cama – demonios – se tocaba el hombro, por el brusco movimiento la herida se abrió sangrando un poco.

- Te dije que no te movieras – regresando su vista al chico – si te sigues esforzando tardaras mas en sanar – dirigiéndose a la cama – déjame ver – ayudando al rubio a sentarse para poder revisar su herida – tengo que cambiar las vendas – comenzó a quitar las que ya tenía.

Naruto se quedo contemplándola un momento, ya no traía la misma ropa que cuando lo salvo, ahora vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla azul claro, una blusa blanca con cuello, sin mangas y abierta de los primeros botones, por lo que se podía ver parte de su busto, al notar este detalle se puso completamente rojo de la cara y desvió la vista. Vio por la ventana y noto que estaba atardeciendo.

- Demonios falte a la escuela – decía con pesadez el rubio.

- No ya que hoy es sábado – declaraba la oji perla vendando de nuevo al rubio.

- ah…..QUE – gritaba el rubio por la noticia ya que había faltado varios días a la escuela.

- has dormido por cuatro días – confesaba la oji perla.

- Cuatro días – decía preocupado el rubio – que voy a hacer, como lo explico – se cuestionaba el rubio.

- No te preocupes ya notifique a tu escuela que te ausentaras un par de semanas por motivos familiares – decía despreocupadamente la oji perla.

- Que por qué –mirando a la oji perla – pero si dices que unos días se curara, porque tengo que faltar unas semanas – le cuestionaba el rubio – como sabes donde estudio y como savias que vivo aquí (N/A: hasta ahora se da cuenta **!¬¬**, medio despistado el chico).

- Yo sé todo sobre ti – se levantaba de la cama, mirándolo fijamente – ya que desde ahora soy tu entrenadora y guía.

- Pero que – muy confundido – entrenadora, guía, para que, de que estás hablando, porque necesito una entrenadora. A ya entiendo esto debe ser una broma de oji-san, cuanto te pago ese loco-pervertido por esto.

- No sé de qué estás hablando – le respondía de forma seria.

- Vamos ya sé que esto es una broma – le miraba – no tienes por qué seguir fingiendo – reía.

- te paree que esto es una broma – señalando su hombro – ese día casi mueres.

Naruto miraba su hombro borrando su sonrisa del rostro – tu….tu sabes porque me ataco – preguntaba el rubio un tanto consternado.

- Es por lo que ya ase en tu interior – respondía la oji perla.

- En mi interior – no entendía – que hay en mi interior – preguntaba confundido.

- Kyubi – respondía seria la oji perla.

- Kyubi….que es eso – la miraba un poco preocupado ya que no entendía de lo que hablaba.

- Es el nombre de la reliquia que ya ase en tu interior y que pronto despertara – lo miraba a los ojos - Es por eso que debo entrenarte, para que logres controlar su poder.

- Que….una reliquia….no entiendo, qué es eso de la reliquia – se sujetaba el hombro.

Hinata suspiro y volvió a tomar asiento junto a él – las reliquias son armas muy poderosas, creadas hace mucho tiempo por el hombre, con el fin de obtener poder y lograr dominar el mundo.

- Quieres decir que hay más de una reliquia – preguntaba el rubio.

- Así es, hay nueve reliquias en total, dispersas en el mundo - le contestaba la oji perla.

- Pero no entiendo, si son armas porque hay una en mi interior – cuestionaba el rubio.

- Al ver el inmenso poder de destrucción de las reliquias y por temor a que cayeran en manos equivocadas fueron selladas en el interior de personas, elegidas por sus grandes habilidades y aptitudes, las cuales podrían controlar el poder de las reliquias y así podrían ser utilizadas cuando se requiriera.

- Pero si dices que fueron creadas hace mucho tiempo, porque yo tengo una en mi interior – cuestionaba el rubio – no debería haberse quedado en el primer sujeto al que se la dieron.

- El sello realizado es muy especial – aclaraba la oji perla – le permite al portador heredarle a su sucesor la reliquia.

Naruto estaba impactado por lo que le acababa de decir la oji perla – eso quiere decir que alguno de mis padres era un portador de la reliquia.

- Si – respondia la oji perla - de hecho tu madre era la antigua portadora del Kyubi - aclaraba la oji perla – por lo regular las que heredan las reliquias son las mujeres ya que poseen un mejor control sobre ellas (N/A: lo sé suena feminista, pero es importante este dato para la historia, mas adelante verán porque), por eso tarde en encontrarte, yo buscaba a una chica no ha un chico.

- Naruto – le hablaba la oji perla – es importante que te recuperes para comenzar el entrenamiento, tu vida corre peligro si no despiertas rápido tu reliquia. En estos momentos hay personas que están casando a los portadores para apoderarse de las reliquias – decía con un tono serio – es por eso que mandaron a ese kaiko1 para matarte.

- Quieres decir que la chica que me ataco no era humana – preguntaba Naruto un tanto confundido.

- Así es, los kaiko son experimentos fallidos que surgieron al intentar crear nuevas reliquias – explicaba – hay muchos más que de seguro vendrán por ti para matarte y quitarte la reliquia.

- Pero no entiendo – agachaba la mirada él rubio – porque…..porque tengo que morir para que obtengan la reliquia.

- Solo hay dos formas de perder una reliquia - desviaba la mirada la oji perla – una es cediendo la reliquia por propia voluntad, pero en tu caso no es posible ya que aun no as despertado su poder – aclaraba – la segunda es matando al portador, el sello se debilita cuando el espíritu abandona el cuerpo, por lo que es fácil retirar la reliquia del portador.

- Naruto nunca debes entregar tu reliquia – lo miraba a los ojos – si llegaras a entregarla sería el fin, son armas muy poderosas que en manos equivocadas solo traerán caos y sufrimiento al mundo.

Hinata se levanto de la cama y miro a Naruto - Sé que esto es difícil de aceptar, pero quiero que entiendas que es tu destino y debes aceptarlo, es el legado que te ha dejado tu madre. Lo aceptaras – lo miraba esperando su respuesta.

Naruto no savia que decir, estaba realmente confundido, de repente se enteraba que tenía un gran poder albergado en su interior y que debía ser entrenado para controlarlo al igual que lo había hecho su madre. Pero aun que no lo quisiera ya estaba decidido y debía afrontarlo con la cabeza muy en alto.

- Lo haré – declaraba mirando a la ojiperla, que en ese momento sonreí por su respuesta.

- Bien entonces …. – no pudo terminar la frase ya que el estomago de Naruto rugió fuertemente.

- jejeje creo que necesito comer – declaraba el rubio con una sonrisa – cuatro días de ayuno son mucho para mí estomago.

- Iré a prepararte algo de comer – se dirigía a la puerta.

- Pero no he comprado los víveres – protestaba el rubio – la despensa debe estar bacía – decía un poco apenado.

- No te preocupes yo ya los compre y llene la despensa – le contestaba la oji perla.

- No debiste molestarte – un poco apenado.

- No es ninguna molestia – contestaba la oji perla - además es lo mínimo que debo hacer ya que voy a vivir aquí.

- Ah siendo así … QUE TU VAS A VIVIR AQUÍ – contestaba muy nervioso el rubio.

- Pues es lo más obvio ya que soy tu entrenadora y guía – decía de lo más despreocupada – es lógico que debo estar cerca de ti para vigilar tu progreso – y sin dejar que el rubio dijera algo mas salió del cuarto rumbo a la cocina.

"_No puede ser voy a vivir con ella, bajo el mismo techo, juntos_", pensaba el rubio sumamente rojo y con el corazón a mil por hora, le resultaba imposible creer que viviría bajo el mismo techo que la hermosa Hinata, _"si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar nunca"._

.

.

.

Espero y haya sido de su agrado

Nos leemos a la siguiente

1: Es una abreviatura que utilice de Kaizokou Konpaku (alma modificada) para darles nombre.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahora si me pase, perdón por la demora, pero no he tenido tiempo para subir el capitulo, una enorme disculpa, para compensarlos toca doble capitulo jiji, espero y sean de su agrado

.

**Un mismo destino**

**.**

**.**

Declaración: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-san, yo solo los tome para mis ideas bizarras jijiji

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

**.**

**Capitulo 4. Entrenamiento **

.

.

Naruto se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana del autobús en el que viajaban, se podía apreciar las enormes montañas que rodeaban el camino, estaban repletos de frondosos árboles. Era un hermoso día con un cielo azul despejado y el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor. Naruto miro el asiento que se encontraba a su lado, donde se encontraba Hinata leyendo un libro, la miro por unos monitos para después regresar su vista al camino esperando ver el lugar a donde se dirigía.

Ya había transcurrido una semana desde que hirieron a Naruto, su herida sano completamente, esto sorprendió a el rubio ya que la herida era muy profunda y supuso que tardaría por lo menos un mes en sanar, Hinata le explico que sano rápidamente debido a el poder de la reliquia que ya hacía en su interior. Una vez recuperado, Hinata le informo que partirían de viaja a las afueras de la ciudad para comenzar con el entrenamiento.

Y ahí estaba, montado sobre el autobús rumbo a un sitio desconocido junto a Hinata como su guardiana y entrenadora personal, aun que la idea de estar junto a la oji perla no le resultaba para nada desagradable, no savia en que iba a consistir el entrenamiento, y eso si que le preocupaba.

- Llegamos – fue la indicación de Hinata, mientras serraba su libro.

Se levantaron de sus asientos y tomaron sus cosas de la cabina del autobús. Al bajar Naruto se percato que se encontraban en medio del bosque, la única cosa que daba indicios de civilización era la parada del autobús.

-Vamos.

Hinata comenzó a caminar internándose en el bosque, Naruton la siguió. Ya había transcurrido una hora desde que bajaron del autobús, seguían caminando, Hinata miro a ambos lados y prosiguió caminando, Naruto estaba agotado pero no daría muestra de debilidad delante de Hianata, así que siguió caminando. Justo cuando Naruto iba a comentar algo Hinata se debuto de golpe, provocando que Naruto trastabillarla un poco hasta que logro mantener el equilibro.

- Que pasa – pregunto Naruto al ver que se detenían.

- Llegamos – Hinata alzo el brazo para indicarle a Naruto que mirara en esa dirección.

Naruto volteo a ver el lugar que le estaba indicando Hinata. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos por lo que veía, bajando la montaña se podía apreciar una enorme cascada y un riachuelo, a unos cuantos metros de distancia del riachuelo se encontraba una casa con las paredes de madera de un café oscuro y el techo de tejas de color verde, se veía bastante espaciosa.

Hinata comenzó a descender de la montaña tomando rumbo hacia la casa, Naruto la siguió de cercas hasta que estuvieron cerca de la casa, se detuvo por un momento para contemplar el lugar. Hinata se acerco a la puerta de la casa y abrió, para después introducirse en ella, al ver que Naruto no la seguía se detuvo en la entrada y volteo a verlo.

- No vas a entrar.

Naruto miro a la oji perla y le dedico una enorme sonrisa – ya voy – comenzó a correr a la entrada de la casa. Una vez dentro de la casa se quito los zapatos y a contemplo el interior del lugar.

- Deja tu equipaje ahí – señalando el lugar – en un rato mas vendrán a recogerlo para llevarlo a tu habitación – comenzó a caminar – te mostrare el lugar, sígueme – Hinata se metió en un cuarto que estaba del lado derecho de la entrada – este es el comedor – había una pequeña mesa en el piso y varios cojines alrededor de ella (N/A: las típicas mesitas donde comen los japoneses, esas que no tienen sillas y se sientan en el piso), en las paredes había colgados algunos cuadro muy pintorescos – por esa puerta se llega a la cocina – señalaba una puerta al fondo del cuarto. Salieron del cuarto y se metieron en el que se encontraba del lado izquierdo de la entrada – esta es la sala – en el centro de la sala había una mesa con la base de vidrio y las patas eran de madera, también tenía cojones, pegado a una pared se encontraba un mueble de madera sobre el cual había una enorme televisión. Pero lo que le gusto a Naruto fue que en la habitación había una puerta corrediza del lado opuesto de la entrada, que en ese momento se encontraba abierta, por lo que se podía apreciar afuera la cascada y el riachuelo, dando una hermosa vista del paisaje. Hinata se introdujo en la habitación y abrió otra de las puertas corredizas que estaba del lado derecho de la habitación, esta daba a un enorme pasillo que conectaba el patio interior de la casa con la parte exterior, en donde también se podía apreciar la cascada y el riachuelo afuera. El patio interior de la casa constaba de un pequeño estanque con peses, un enorme árbol y barios arbustos.

Hinata camino hacia la puerta corrediza que se encontraba enfrente de la sala, pasando por el pasillo, abrió la puerta y se introdujo en ella – esta es tu habitación – tenía un armario donde estaba guardado un futon y barias cobijas y una pequeña mesita pegada a la pared – la puerta del fondo conduce a mi habitación – señalando el lugar – las demás habitaciones corresponden a los encargados del lugar - Hinata salió de la habitación, rodearon el pequeño patio interior y se detuvieron en una puerta que quedaba del lado contrario de las habitaciones – este es el baño – tenía una taza de baño, el lavamanos y una enorme tina de baño, al lado de esta se encontraba un regadera de mano y un banquito.

- Iré a pedir que preparen la comida – comenzó a caminar – si quieres descansa un poco, terminando de comer iniciamos el entrenamiento – Hinata se perdió de su vista al entrar en una de las habitaciones.

Naruto se quedo contemplando el interior de la casa, después se dirigió a la habitación que le correspondía, se sorprendió al percatarse de que su equipaje ya estaba ahí. Comenzó a desempacar acomodo sus cosas en el ropero. Había optado por llevar sus libros para estudiar un poco ya que falto muchos días a la escuela y no quería atrasarse, repaso un rato sus notas y leyó unos cuantos libros hasta que lo llamaron para que pasara al comedor ya que la comida estaba lista.

Después de comer Hinata le pidió a Naruto que la acompañara y se dirigieron hacia la cascada.

- Bien, ahora comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento.

Naruto estaba nervioso, miraba impaciente a Hinata.

- Quítate la ropa.

- Que – cuestiono sorprendido por la repentina petición de Hinata.

- Que te quites la ropa – repetía – necesitas quitártela si no quieres mojarla – señalo la cascada – debes llegar hasta la roca que se encuentra en el centro del riachuelo, una vez ahí siéntate y debes concentrarte para poder comunicarte con el espíritu de Kyubi.

- Comunicarme con el espíritu de Kyubi – miraba incrédulo a la chica - las reliquias tienen espíritu.

- Así es – afirmaba – par que puedas tomar el control de la reliquia primero tienes que establecer un lazo con el espíritu de esta, en tu caso con Kyubi, una vez que el lazo sea formado el sello aparecerá en tu cuerpo y así podrás invocar a la reliquia sin problemas.

-¿?.

Hinata suspiro al ver que Naruto no entendía nada de lo que le había explicado.

-Para poder liberar tu reliquia debes hablar primero con el espíritu de esta – comenzó a relatar – esto es importante para que el espíritu de la reliquia te acepte como su portador – comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa.

- Que…que….que estás haciendo – Naruto miraba nervioso como Hinata abría uno a uno los botones de su blusa, mostrando su bien dotado busto – Hi..Hi….Hi…Hinata.

- Una vez que el espíritu de la reliquia te ha aceptado – continuo hablando ignorando al nervioso rubio que la mirava – el sello aparece en tu cuerpo – se retiro por completo la blusa dejando ver el sexy sostén blanco que estaba usando, Naruto la contemplo impactado y muy ruborizado hasta que Hinata giro mostrándole su espalda, se retiro el cabello asiéndolo a un lado de su hombro – cuando el sello se presenta, quiere decir que tienes el control completo sobre la reliquia y podrás invocarla en cualquier momento.

Naruto babeaba al contemplar la espalda de Hinata, su delgada y hermosa espalda, con esa piel tan blanca como la porcelana, se veía tan suave, le dieron ganas de acercarse y comprobar con sus manos si su teoría era cierta, miraba cada centímetro de la espalda de Hinata hasta que su vista contemplo la parte baja, entonces fue cuando noto el tatuaje que tenia Hinata. El tatuaje consistía en una luna en cuarto menguante, rodeada por llamas, en cada punta de las llamas se podía apreciar unas marcas que parecían ser algún tipo de escritura antigua, por lo que Naruto no entendió que decían

- Hinata ese tatuaje.

- Es el sello de mi reliquia – se coloco de nuevo la blusa y voltee a ver a Naruto.

- Entonces tu

- Si también poseo una reliquia – volteo a ver hacia la cascada – es por eso que me encomendaron el enseñarte cómo usar la tuya – regreso la vista a Naruto – debemos empezar con el entrenamiento.

- Pero como me voy a comunicar con el espíritu de Kyubi.

- Solo tienes que serrar tus ojos y concentrarte – señalo la cascada – la cascada te permitirá comunicarte con el espíritu de Kyubi más fácilmente.

Naruto comenzó a desvestirse quedándose solamente con su bóxer, se metió en el riachuelo y nado hasta la roca, una vez ahí se sentó en posición de flor de loto y cerró los ojos.

"_concentrarme, concentrarme, no entiendo en que debo concentrarme",_ la imagen de Hinata sin blusa paso por su mente, ruborizándose ante la imagen en su cabeza _"no tengo que olvidar eso, concéntrate, concéntrate"._

- **No eres más que un pervertido mocoso** – se escucho una voz.

- Quien dijo eso – de repente se encontró flotando en un lugar oscuro, intento enfocar algo, pero la oscuridad era tanta que no logro ver nada.

- **veo que aun no reconoces mi vos **– gruño – **soy el espíritu de tu reliquia, Kyubi.**

De repente una luz comenzó a llenar todo el lugar. Ahora Naruto se encontraba de pie en un enorme salón rodeado por llamas.

- Donde estoy – mirando a su alrededor. Cuando giro a sus espaldas se encontró frente a un enorme zorro de unos dos metros de altura, que parecía estar en llamas de color entre rojo y anaranjado, exceptuando el pecho que era de color amarillo, tenía unos ojos grandes rojos y la pupila era negra alargada, dándole una mirada felina pero aterradora. En su frente tenía una cristal romboide de color amarillo y de una de sus orejas colgaban tres arracada doradas – tu eres Kyubi – cuestionaba Naruto.

- **Así es mocoso** – una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – **has venido para que te brinde mi poder cierto.**

- Bueno yo – dudo – si

- **Dame una razón para dártelo mocoso** – retaba el zorro.

- Una razón – cuestionaba dudoso el rubio.

- **Porque quieres mi poder mocoso.**

- Yo… - no sabía que responder.

- **Cuando tengas la respuesta búscame** – terminada la frase comenzó a desaparecer en un remolino de llamas.

Naruto abrió los ojos, estaba sentado sobre la roca en medio del riachuelo, escucho como el agua corría junto a él _"porque quiero su poder",_ se cuestionaba internamente. Giro su cabeza hacia la orilla del riachuelo, vio a Hinata recargada en un árbol con los brazos cruzados y tenía los ojos cerrados _"se ve hermosa de esa forma", _una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al contemplar la imagen de Hinata, de repente ella abrió los ojos, sintió como si lo viera directamente a los ojos a pesar de la distancia, desvió la mirada completamente ruborizado. Naruto se lanzo al agua y se acerco a la orilla, Hinata también se acerco, una vez que salió a la orilla, Hinata le extendió una toalla para que se secara.

- Como te fue – pregunto Hinata cruzándose de brazos – lograste hablar con él.

- Si

Naruto se secaba la cabeza y el cuerpo.

- Te acepto – examinaba con la mirada todo su cuerpo.

Naruto al ver que lo examinaba se ruborizo y se cubrió con la toalla intentando taparse un poco. Hinata lo miro a la cara un tanto extrañada por el comportamiento del rubio.

- Cre….creo…que si – comenzó a caminar hacia donde había dejado su ropa y empezó a vestirse.

- Como que crees – se le acerco – no veo el sello por ningún lado – seguía inspeccionadlo - que paso.

- pues me hiso una pregunta y no pude responderle – se coloco la camisa – me dijo que cuanto tuviera la respuesta lo llamara.

- Ya veo – cruzo una de sus manos en la cintura, mientras que con la otra sostenía su mentón – pues hasta que no te acepte Kyubi no podrás utilizar la reliquia – medito un momento – por lo mientras entrenaremos tu cuerpo.

- Mi cuerpo – ya había terminado de vestirse.

- Así es – comenzó a caminar en dirección a las montañas – necesitas fortalecer tu cuerpo – se detuvo y miro a Naruto – sígueme – continuo la marcha.

Estuvieron caminando un par de kilómetros adentrándose en el bosque, se acercaron a una planicie, Hinata se detuvo y giro para ver a Naruto.

- Para que puedas controlar el poder de tu reliquia, es importante que entrenes tu cuerpo – miraba de arriba abajo al rubio – como ya te había dicho las reliquias son armas poderosas, además de que el portador debe poseer un espíritu fuerte, su cuerpo también debe serlo y así lograra un mayor control sobre la reliquia.

- Bien, que tengo que hacer.

- empezaremos con el calentamiento y depuse una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Naruto realizo una serie de sentadillas, lagartijas y abdominales. _"tiene buena condición física, se nota que hace ejercicio",_ Hinata contemplaba la rutina que seguía Naruto. Después de que Naruto realizara una serie más de ejercicios para el calentamiento Hinata le indico a Naruto que era hora de comenzar con la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Bien ahora voy a lanzarte una serie de golpes – se coloco en pose de ataque – intenta esquivarlos.

- Si – Naruto se coloco en pose de defensa.

Hinata comenzó a lanzar una serie de golpes y patadas, Naruto por su parte los esquivaba todos sin problemas. Hinata lanzaba todo tipo de ataque, pero Naruto los esquivaba ágilmente.

- Valla eres bueno – Hinata relajo los brazos.

- Gracias – sonreía – tú también eres muy buena.

- Bien, ahora además de defenderte vas a atacarme, entendido.

- Si.

Hinata fue la primera en atacar, Naruto la esquivo y después intento golpearla, pero Hianta lo esquivo agachándose al mismo tiempo que lanzada una patada hacia su cabeza, la cual Naruto esquivo. Hinata retrocedió y se lanzo de nuevo al ataque, dio un par de puñetazos y una patada baja, Naruto las esquivo, dio un salto en el aire e intento darle una patada a Hinata, ella la bloqueo con sus brazos empujando a la vez a Naruto, el callo en el suelo de espalda, Hinata le lanzo un puñetazo en la cara, pero el movió la cabeza por lo que el puño de Hinata se enterró en el suelo, Naruto aprovecho y la tomo por la muñeca enredo sus rodillas alrededor de la cintura de Hinata y rodo sobre ella quedando Hinata boca arriba sobre el piso y Naruto arriba de ella, inmediatamente Naruto sujeto la otra muñeca de Hinata inmovilizándola.

- Te tengo – sonería victorioso.

Los dos respiraban agitados por el esfuerzo. Mirándose fijamente, seguían en la misma pose, sin moverse ninguno de los dos. Naruto se dio cuenta de que tenía su rostro muy cerca del de Hinata, de repente se encontró mirando los labios de la oji perla y trago saliva.

- Vas a quedarte todo el día sobre mí – Hinata rompió el silencio.

- Lo…lo siento – se levanto de un salto y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Hinata tomo su mano y el tiro con fuerza, una vez los dos de pie sus miradas chocaron de nuevo. Naruto se perdió en esa mirada aperlada que tanto le gustaba, Hinata por su parte no entendía por qué no podía dejar de ver ese par de océanos azules que eran los ojos de Naruto, por alguna extraña razón comenzaba a gustarle mirarlos. Tan entretenidos estaba que no se dieron cuenta que aun seguían tomados de la mano.

- Espero no interrumpir a los tortolitos – se dejo oír una voz – me pregunto qué diría mi señor al verla de esta forma hime-san.

Hinata busco de donde provenía la voz, topándose con una mujer peli roja en la copa de uno de los arboles no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, Naruto también vio a la chica.

- Quien eres – pregunto Naruto un poco molesto de que los interrumpieran.

- Me llamo Hiromi – descendió de un salto del árbol – tu novio es muy apuesto hime-san – miraba de arriba abajo a Naruto – lástima que deba matarlo.

Hinata soltó la mano de Naruto y se coloco frente a él.

- Naruto recuerdas como regresar a la casa – cuestionaba Hinata sin dejar de mirar a la peli roja.

- Si porque – la miraba confundido.

- Necesito que regreses mientras me encargo de ella.

- No te voy a abandonar –contesto molesto.

- Aun no posees tu reliquia, no puedes pelear en esas condiciones.

- Pero …

- No discutas – lo interrumpió – as lo que te digo.

Naruto dudo por un momento, pero entendió que si se quedaba solo le estorbaría a Hinata, apretó sus puños por la impotencia y sin más comenzó a correr en dirección de la casa.

- Temo que no puedo permitirlo.

Naruto iba corriendo cuando unas raíces salieron del piso enredándose en su cuerpo aprisionándolo de los pies, las manos y la cintura, Naruto intento forcejear para liberarse, peo sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

- NARUTO – grito alarmada Hinata al verlo capturado. Intento ir a liberarlo pero la peli roja se interpuso en su camino.

- Quieta ahí hime-san – una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro.

- Libéralo – ordeno Hinata.

- Lo siento pero tu noviecito se quedara así por un rato – se cruzo de manos – así me ahorro la molestia de tener que ir a buscarlo depuse de terminar con tigo HI-ME-SAN.

Hinata le lanza una mirada acecina a la peli roja, esta solo sonreía y comenzó a caminar alrededor de Hianta. Sin previo aviso Hiromi se lanzo contra Hinata, propinándole un fuerte puñetazo que Hinata bloque con sus brazos, pero fue lanzada con fuerza unos metros.

- HINATA – grito Naruto al ver cómo era atacada.

Hinata aun sostenía la pose defensiva que avía utilizado para defenderse, deslizo sus brazos a los costados y de sus manos comenzaron a salir una luz brillante que posterior mente se convirtieran en dos finas estacas de cristal. Su mirada era fría y penetrante.

- Cero que hime-san se ha enojado – sonreía – veamos de lo que eres capaz.

Hinata se lanzo sobre la peli roja ondeando hábilmente las semi espadas que tenía en las manos intentando cortar a la peli roja, pero esta era muy ágil y logro esquivarla. Hinata retrocedió unos metros, al ver que sus ataques no funcionaban replanteo su estrategia, cerró los ojos y se concentro. Hirome aprovecho la distracción de Hinata y se lanzo contra ella, Hinata abrió los ojos y lanzo una de las estacas de su mano contra Hiromi pero esta logro esquivarla girando hacia la derecha, Hinata de un movimiento muy veloz se coloco al lado de Hiromi y ataco con la otra estaca haciéndole un corte en el hombro a Hiromi, esta retrocedió y miro su herida.

- Maldita – miro a Hinata con odio.

- Ahora quien es la molesta – sonreía.

El viento comenzó a soplar, un círculo a los pies de Hiromi comenzó a formarse con barios símbolos luminosos, el brazo derecho de Hiromi comenzó a deformarse y a tomar la forma de una guadaña. Se lanzo inmediatamente en contra de Hinata intentando partirla a la mitad, pero Hinata salto evitando el ataque, se poyo en el brazo de la peli roja y lanzo una fuerte patada en el rostro de la peli roja mandándola a volar y que terminara golpeándose fuertemente contra un árbol.

Hinata aterrizo de pie sobre el piso y miro a Hirome que se tambaleaba al intentar levantarse. Comenzó a acercarse para darle en golpe final a la peli roja, pero sintió como era sujetada por la cintura y tirada al suelo.

- Pero que…- miro su cintura y vio como era sujetada por unas cadenas, inmediatamente intento romperlas con la estaca de cristal que aun sostenía en la mano pero más cadenas salieron del suelo aprisionando sus manos y pies, dejándola inmóvil en el suelo.

- Valla Hiromi si que te están dando una paliza – Hinata vio como una chica peli roja de cabello corto aparecía frente a ella dándole la espalda – si que das lastima.

- Cállate Hironi – miro a la recién llegada –además que haces aquí te dije que no intervinieras.

- Bueno no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras le dan una paliza a mi hermana – giro para mirar a Hinata – bueno acabemos con esto.

- No intervengas Hironi esta pelea es mi.

- La verdad es que ya me fastidie de solo mirar – su brazo comenzó a convertirse en una especie de bazuca y apunto directo sobre Hinata.

- DETENTE – grito Naruto al ver como apuntaba en dirección de Hinata.

- No te preocupes – miro al rubio - en cuanto acabe con ella tú serás el siguiente – regreso su vista a Hinata – solo te dolerá un momento – una luz comenzó a emerger de la boca del arma lista para disparar.

- HINATA – grito desesperado Naruto al ver que Hinata estaba en peligro – maldición – forcejeaba con las ataduras que había en su cuerpo – maldición, HINATA.

Hironi sonrio de forma arrogante y disparo directo sobre Hianta. Una fuerte corriente de aire comenzó a emerger de donde se encontraba Hinata, Hironi fue lanzada por el aire cayendo al suelo con fuerza.

Naruto cerró los ojos un momento por el aire que golpeaba su rostro, al abrirlos y dirigir su vista en donde se encontraba Hinata miro impactado la escena. Una enorme bestia con la forma de un lobo estaba parada justo al lado de Hinata, era de color negro, excepto parte de su pecho y cara, tenía unos ojos blancos y una jema en forma de rombo azul en su frente, de su cuello colgaba un collar de oro con tiras y de su pata trasera izquierda una pulseras de oro (N/A: soy mala describiendo así que si quieren ver la imagen está en mi perfil al final).

El animal volteo a ver a Hinata que seguía tendida en el piso, con las cadenas sujetándola, abrió el hocicó y tomo las cadenas destruyéndolas de un tirón. Hinata se incorporo y acaricio la cabeza del animal.

- Así que tuviste que llamar a tu reliquia para que te salvara – Hironi se incorporo del piso – entonces tendré que ponerme seria – miro a su hermana que ya estaba de pie - Hiromi es hora de actuar.

Las dos peli rojas se colocaron una a cada lado de Hinata, dejo de acariciar al animal y miro de reojo a las hermanas.

- Es hora de trabajar – miro al lobo – yo soy tu portadora, preséntate ante mi BYAKUYAN – el lobo lanzo un enorme aullido al cielo, de repente un torbellino encerró a Hinata, para después dispersarse. Hinata seguida de pie pero ahora en su mano derecha se podía apreciar una espada completamente blanca desde la empuñadura hasta la hoja, un zafiros incrustado entre la empuñadura y la hoja era lo que resaltaba en la espada en ambas caras.

Ambas peli rojas se lanzaron contra Hinata, pero ella desapareció de su vista. Detuvieron su ataque.

- Donde esta – pregunto Hiromi buscado en todas direcciones.

- Justo aquí – Hinata apareció a la espalda de Hiromi alzando rápidamente el brazo en donde sostenía su espada, propinándole un enorme corte en la espalda. Hiromi cayó al suelo desangrándose por la herida.

- HIROMI – Hironi corrió hacia donde estaban Hinata y Hiromi, pero fue interceptada por Hinata, la cual clavo su espada en el vientre de Hironi. Hinata dio un salto hacia atrás y el cuerpo sin vida de Hironi callo tendido sobre el piso, observo como los cuerpos de las dos peli rojas comenzaban a desvanecerse, después posos su vista en su espada.

- Lamento que hayas tenido que salir pos esto – su espada comenzó a desaparecer de su mano. Una vez que la reliquia desapareció por completo, poso su vista en donde se encontraba Naruto, las ataduras que lo aprisionaban desaparecieron dejándolo libre.

- Te encuentras bien – pregunto el rubio acercados corriendo al lado de Hinata.

- Si – miro alrededor, ya no había rastro de las dos chicas – creo que dejaremos por hoy el entrenamiento, regresemos.

Naruto la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo, Hinata lo miro sorprendida ante el acto de rubio.

- Pero que haces – un pequeño rubor aprecia en sus mejillas.

- Bueno debes estar cansada – le dedico su típica sonrisa zorruna – además –cambio su rostro a uno más serio – es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Hinata no dijo nada, se acomodo en sus brazos y Naruto comenzó a caminar de regreso a la casa. El día continuo sin contratiempos, después de cenar cada uno se retiro a descansar a sus habitaciones. Naruto se recostó en su futon con los brazos detrás de su nuca, repaso los hechos del día y se reprendió internamente por haber sido un inútil y no haber podido ayudar a Hinata, aunque ella logro vencer a las chicas, hubiera sido más rápido si él tuviera el poder de su reliquia.

- Soy un inútil – se recostó de lado y miro en dirección a la puerta que conectaba su habitación con la de Hinata – quiero poder protegerla – susurro – no quiero ser una carga – después de un rato se quedo profundamente dormido, con un solo pensamiento en mente, volverse fuerte para poder proteger a Hinata.

.

.

**Continuara…. **

.

.

Quiero hacer una aclaración sobre el tema de las reliquias, todas las reliquias son armas muy poderosas, no hay una que sea más poderosa que la otra específicamente. Lo que va a hacer que varia el poder de la reliquia es el portador de esta, esto es, la fuerza de voluntad que tenga y su determinación. Hago esta aclaración por los sucesos que acontecerán en los siguientes capítulos.

Sin más por el momento me despido

Disfruten el siguiente capítulo.

Nos leemos pronto

chao


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

**Un mismo destino**

.

.

Declaración: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto, solo los tome para mis ideas bizarras jijiji

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

.

.

**Capitulo 5 Respuesta **

.

.

Hinata comenzó a abrir sus ojos, reviso la hora en su reloj _"8:00 am, bien",_ se estiro un poco en el futon y se levanto, se dirigió al ropero de donde saco el conjunto que usaría ese día. Se cambio y fue a lavarse la cara para despertar completamente. Tomo rumbo a la habitación de Naruto para levantarlo. Hoy le enseñaría un poco de lucha con espadas, así estaría preparado cuando pudiera invocar su reliquia.

Se detuvo delante de la puerta de la habitación de Naruto, estaba a punto de abrir, pero se detuvo al recordar el entrenamiento del día anterior en donde había tenido muy cerca al rubio y su corazón se acelero, ruborizándose un poco de las mejillas _"pero que me esta pasando", _sacudió la cabeza intentado alejar esos pensamientos, corrió la puerta del cuarto del rubio.

- Naruto leva … - se interrumpió al ver el cuarto del rubio vacio, todo se encontraba recogido, parecía que ya se había levantado.

Salió de la habitación y lo busco dentro de la casa, en todas las habitaciones, pero no localizaba al rubio. Salió de la casa rumbo a la cascada "estará entrenando", se cuestiono no muy segura de estar en lo cierto.

Al llegar a la cascada se sorprendió al ver a Naruto sentado sobre la roca en medio del riachuelo, muy concentrado _"así que estaba en lo cierto",_ una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Contemplo por un momento al rubio, se veía tan tranquilo y sereno, noto que solo traía puesto el bóxer y recordó como lo había inspeccionado el día anterior. Sus fuertes y bien torneadas piernas, sus fuertes brazos no muy musculosos, pero si bien trabajados y firmes, esos pectorales de ensueño y que abdomen, su piel bronceada, el rubor cubrió sus mejillas de nuevo, _"pero en que estoy pensando, soy su entrenadora y guía, no debería pensar en esto",_ desvió la mirada, pero inmediatamente regreso a ver al rubio, _"pero que me está pasando, no puede ser que él me…"._ Interrumpió sus pensamientos al ver un aura roja rodear el cuerpo de Naruto _"que es eso",_ miro detenidamente al rubio, este comenzó a hacer muecas, se levanto de la roca y sostuvo su cabeza con las manos, parecía estar sufriendo.

- Naruto – miro preocupada la expresión que ponía el rubio.

Naruto soltó un fuerte alarido y una gran explosión de aire salió de su cuerpo (N/A: parecida a las que ocurren cuando se libera su sello), Hinata cubrió su rostro con sus brazos, el fuerte viento se disipo después de unos segundos. Se escucho como algo caía al riachuelo, Hinata busco al rubio en la roca pero este ya no estaba ahí.

- NARUTO – corrió al riachuelo y se metió en el.

Después de unos minutos, salió Hinata a la superficie sosteniendo a un inconsciente Naruto, nado a la orilla y arrastro a Naruto unos cuantos pasos lejos de la orilla.

- Naruto – reviso los signos vitales del rubio – esta respirando, oye Naruto me escuchas – zarandeo un poco al rubio pero este no reaccionaba – demonios Naruto reacciona.

.

.

***-….-***-…-***-…-***-…-***

.

.

Naruto se levanto muy temprano esa mañana, vio su reloj y eran las 7:00 am, decidido que era buena hora para comenzar con el entrenamiento, se vistió y ordeno el cuarto. Se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto de Hinata, iba a tocar pero se detuvo, _"y si todavía no se levanta",_ acerco la oreja a la puerta para compresiva si estaba despierta o no, pero no escucho nada _"debe seguir descansando", _deslizo un poco la puerta para ver en el interior, al no ver ningún movimiento abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta y entro en la habitación, inmediatamente vio acostada en su futon a Hinata, la contemplo por un momento _"debe estar agotada ",_ recordó la pelea del día anterior y apretó los puños.

Salió de la habitación cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido y salió de la casa, comenzó con el calentamiento y después practico sus movimientos. Estuvo entrenando durante media hora, se detuvo un momento para descansar. Escucho el correr del agua y giro su vista a la cascada, contemplándola por un momento.

"_**Cuando tengas la respuesta búscame"**_, recordó las palabras de Kyubi.

- Mi respuesta – susurro, miro la roca en el riachuelo.

Comenzó a quitarse la ropa y la dejo junto a uno de los arboles que estaba cerca. Se introdujo en el riachuelo y nado hasta llegar a la roca. Se coloco en posición de flor de loto y cerró los ojos para después regular su respiración _"concéntrate"._

- **Veo que ya estas de vuelta mocoso.**

Abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz estridente que le hablaba, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el mismo lugar que la otra vez. Se levanto y miro al zorro que se encontraba frente a él.

- **Ya tienes la respuesta**.

La mirada que le dedico el zorro era aterradora, hasta el más valiente hubiera retrocedido ante él, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo intimidaba en lo mas mínimo, sentí que podía confiar en él. Miro directamente a los ojos al zorro.

- Si – afirmo sin titubeos.

- **Por que deseas mi poder mocoso**.

- Quiero protegerla – apretó los puños – ya no quiero ser una carga – su voz era firme – quiero poder defenderme a mí mismo y proteger a los demás.

-**Estás seguro de esto mocoso **– miraba directamente a Naruto -** una vez que obtengas mi poder, otros aun mas fuertes vendrán tras de ti, estas dispuesto a correr el riesgo.**

- No me rendiré – contesto – es el camino que he elegido.

El zorro pudo ver la determinación en los ojos del rubio, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro zorruno, sus largos colmillos se dejaron ver.

- **Que así sea.**

Las llamas que cubrían al zorro aumentaron dándole un aspecto más siniestro. De repente las llamas que se encontraban al rededor comenzaron a cubrir el cuerpo de Naruto, comenzó a gritar por el inmenso dolor que sintió en ese momento en el vientre, se inclino ligeramente ya que el dolor era demasiado y le impedía mantenerse erguido. Le comenzaba a costar trabajo respirar, todo su cuerpo lo sentía muy pesado ya casi no podía mantenerse en pie, intento enderezarse un poco para mirar al zorro, y al enfocarlo vio como este comenzaba a acercársele. Las llamas seguían cubriendo su cuerpo, se enderezo lo mas que pudo, luchando con el tremendo dolor que sentía, el zorro de repente aumento el paso y se lanzo sobre él, al momento un circulo luminoso de color rojo, con símbolos extraños apareció frente a él, el zorro atravesó el circulo y desaparición al atravesarlo. Las llamas formaron un remolino a su alrededor y desaparecieron al instante al igual que el circulo luminoso. Todo se volvió oscuro y Naruto callo inconsciente.

.

.

***-….-***-…-***-…-***-…-***

.

.

Naruto comenzó a despertar, los parpados le pesaban y todo el cuerpo le dolía. Dio una pequeña mirada a su alrededor y se percato de que estaba en la habitación que le había asignado Hinata en la casa de la montaña. Levanto su mano para tocar su cabeza, ya que esta comenzó a punzarle.

- Veo que ya te despertaste.

Naruto dirigió la vista en donde le pareció provenía la vos, topándose con Hinata que estaba entrando a la habitación.

- Hinata – una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al verla.

Hinata se acerco y se arrodillo cerca del futon, en donde estaba recostado Naruto.

- Como te sientes.

- Bien – mintió – que me paso.

- Te desmayaste – respondió – llevas inconsciente tres días, al parecer es el tiempo que le tomo a tu cuerpo asimilar el sello.

- Tres días – llevo sus manos al vientre – entonces lo logre.

- Así es – volteo a ver la puerta y regreso su vista al rubio – necesitas recupérate lo antes posible para volver al entrenamiento – se levanto - voy a traerte algo para que comas, necesitas reponer energías.

Naruto observo a Hinata dirigirse a la puerta y detenerse junto a esta.

- Naruto – no volteo a verlo.

- Si – la miraba expectante.

- Buen trabajo – sin más salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Naruto observo la puerta cerrada, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Ya no sería una carga para ella, al fin podría ayudar. Con esa idea en la cabeza, las molestares comenzaron a desaparecer, pronto podría comenzar de nuevo con el entrenamiento.

.

.

**Continuara…..**

.

.

Pues hasta aquí le dejo, este es mas cortito ya que el anterior me quedo muy largo y no quiero aburrirlos con tanto bla bla bla.

Bueno espero y haya sido de su agrado

Nos leemos pronto

Chao


End file.
